


Alastor's Secret

by Catnip787



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is an Angel, Alastor needs help, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), BAMF Alastor, BAMF Charlie, BAMF Coffee, BAMF Lucifer, Charlie has no idea, DO NOT STEAL MY IDEA, Fluff, Good fix, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lucifer Hurt, Lucifer and Alastor are brothers, Lucifer is a good dad, Major life Choices, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, No Sex, On pause but I'll be back soon, The angles have ranks., This is also on fanfiction.net, alastor loves his family, hazbin hotel au, hopefully, i need help., idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnip787/pseuds/Catnip787
Summary: Alastor is a fallen angel, but the only people that know are Lucifer and Lilith. But the time may be coming when he either has to give up his family or give up his biggest secret. This is my first fanfic! Please don't judge too harshly! This starts with Alastor's arrival but by the third chapter, we will be at the time Hazbin Hotel happened. If you read this please review! ENJOY!
Relationships: Alastor & Lilith Magne, Alastor & Lucifer Magne, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Everyone, Alastor and Other Overlords, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 48
Kudos: 41





	1. Falling to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Fanfiction please go easy on me. In this God has his "higher angels" who are 1: the most powerful of all angels and 2: Are his most trusted angels. In all, he only had six. Lucifer was one of these angels and was originally called Luke but changed his name after being banished from heaven. Alastor was also one of these higher angels and his original name was Arthur. Alastor wanted to join his brother in hell because he found heaven boring and too strict. (the higher angels are siblings) But he didn't want to be thrown from heaven forcefully so he went to earth and appeared as a 20-year-old man named (you guessed it) Alastor. Over that time he decided to 1: not reveal to anyone but Lucifer that he was an angel when he got to hell and 2: to spend the next ten years killing just for fun. He had killed a total of 54 humans until that day in the woods when he is shot.

Alastor slowly got to his feet looking around him. Hell was not exactly what he was expecting. The sky was blood red with black clouds and the air was a little too warm for his taste and he thought he could h

_"Alright,"_ he thought to himself _"Step one complete, get into hell without being marked as a fallen angel. Time for step two, find Luke and tell him I'm here."_ He then turned around and looked at his reflection in a window. He immediately could tell his appearance was based off a dear. He had blood red hair that was brown at the very end, his ears had been transformed into deers ears and he had small antlers next to them, his eye's glowed red and his teeth were sharp and yellow, and he was in a red striped suit with a long coat tail and black gloves, but then he noticed a small (large) problem he still had his angel wings. Yes, they were black now but they were still very much angel wings.

_"Sigh, chopping them off isn't an option,"_ he thought _"maybe I can find a way to basically retract them."_ He could feel that he hadn't lost any of his powers, in fact, he actually felt more powerful.

_"Probably from the little bits of what mortals call Voodo that I did well on earth."_ He looks at his wings again and tucks them in as close as he can.

_"I need to find Luke, he probably knows how to hide his wings by now."_ He sets out. He soon finds out from a paper he found lying on the ground that Luke is one going by Lucifer now and two that he did not hide that he was an angel but instead conquered hell.

_"But in all these photos he doesn't have his wings out, so he does know how to hide them. Finding Luk-Lucifer has just gotten a lot easier"_ He thinks with a smile

_"After all, living in the tallest building in Hell and announcing that you live there isn't exactly hiding."_ Still smiling he headed into the busier part of the city. He felt a little more nervous here. Not scared of the other demons but just wary that they would recognize him as an angel. Lucky he made it do the Lucifers home without even a sideways glance. For once he was glad that mortals were so self-centered. He went up to the door and without hesitation knocked three times. The door opened to revival a tall woman, with pale skin, long blonde hair, and silverish eyes. She also had a pair of slightly curled red horns. Alastor recognized her from a paper he had read as Lillith Magne, Lucifers wife.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"I am here to see King Lucifer." and upon seeing her giving him a look he quickly added "Your majesty." She seemed satisfied with his answer and said

"Come in, but by doing so you do except that he might kill you if your annoying." she said casually.

"Naturally," he said with a smile stepping through the door. As she lead him through the halls to wherever Lucifer was he couldn't help but notice that they were almost no servants. He spotted one maid cleaning a room, but that was it.

_"Eather he doesn't trust servants, or just doesn't feel the need for them."_ But that was as much information as he got before Lillith said

"Here we are." and stepped into a small library Alastor right behind her. Lucifer was sitting on a loveseat reading when they walked in. Without looking up he asked,

"What is it darling?"

"You have a visitor." She responded gesturing at Alastor. He looked up seeming uninterested starting to say

"What do you want?" Before cutting himself off his eyes widening in shock. **"Arthur?!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short but I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Byeeeeeeeeeeee :D


	2. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of things. 1: PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you like AND what you don't. I want to know if there is something that needs to be changed! 2: I needed for this story for there to be a language that angles speak, I chose French but in my story, it's not French but "The Holy Language". One more thing Alastor was off doing something when Lucifer rebelled or else he would have helped him. Enjoy more notes at the end!

"Hello Luke. How are you?" Alastor replied a little nervously. Lucifer opened his mouth to say something but Alastor interrupted.

"Before you start assuming, no father did not send me. Actually, no one did."

"What?" Lucifer asked confused

"I agreed with you. I wish I had been there when father banished you, I would have helped you." Alastor said with a sad smile.

"So, why are you here?" Lucifer asked.

"Well, long story shot father is missing everyone else went crazy and I was bored." Lucifer could not contain his laugh.

"Really?"

"Oh, and to warn you," Alastor said more seriously "The other's think that hell is overpopulated and have come up with an idea called Extermination Day." Lucifer looked concerned,

"I feel like I can guess what that means, but please explain?"

"Well, basically up to five times a year they are going to send the underling angels to kill as many of hell's people as they can in 24 hours. The underlings are now being called exterminators." Lucifer was absolutely livid

"AND THEY DIDN'T THINK TO RUN THIS BY ME?!" He was so mad he didn't even realize he was yelling in the holy language

"COMMENT OSENT-ILS! CECI EST MON ROYAUME S'ILS SENTENT QU'IL EST SURPOPULÉ ILS ME PARLENT! NE PAS PRENDRE LES AFFAIRES ENTRE SES PROPRES MAINS!"

"Lucifer, calme-toi." Alastor tried. Lucifer stopped yelling and took several deep breaths.

"Je suis désolé, mais ils dépassent leurs limites! C'est inacceptable! Je vais leur parler!" Lucifer seemed to realize that he wasn't speaking English any more. "Sigh, will you come with me to speak to them?"

"Of course I will."

"Ahem!" Lilith cleared her throat loudly making both men jump.

"I'm sorry darling, I must admit I completely forgot you were there," Lucifer said with a wince. "I do hope you don't mind if I go."

"Very well," she said, "but be home in time for dinner." Alastor watched them with an amused expression.

"Never take orders from anyone my ass." he thought "she has you wrapped around her finger."

But then Lilith surprised him by saying

"That means you too if you are to live in hell now you will make it to dinner," she said well giving him a look that said this wasn't a question. "Now off you go, I will see you at seven." she left the room after giving them both looks that said "If your late there will be problems"

As soon as she was gone Alastor burst out laughing

"And now I see the true reason you left! She is quite the catch!"

Lucifer sent him a glare but there was amusement in his eyes.

"Come on it's time we get going," He said briskly "we want to get there before they realize we are coming!"

"Wait a minute, One more thing."

"Yes?"

"I was careful about how I came to hell, I am marked as a sinner, not an archangel," He said, "and I would like it to stay that way."

"May I ask why?"

"Three reasons, one I want to be in a high position but I don't want to be unchallengeable. Things would get boring fast. Two if there is ever an emergency no one would know how powerful I truly am. And three I am tired of having to act perfect, if I said I was an angel I would have to act like royalty."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. But do know this, if you ever are I true danger, I will not hesitate to step in and announce you as my brother if it keeps you alive. Understood."

"I guess we have a deal." He replied with a smirk. "So do you even have a plan for getting us into heaven?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"And….?"

"Well, as you said you were never banished from heaven correct?"

"Yes."

"Then you simply go back and then basically open the door for me." Lucifer said looking happy with himself. Alastor facepalmed and said

"We are going to die."

"WELL THEN, I don't hear you with a better plan."

"Sigh, true. Alright! Let's go."

(I'm too lazy so TIMESKIP)

After returning home they found Lilith waiting for them.

"How'd it go?" She asked. Lucifer sighed

"We came to an agreement." he said "They are only allowed to come once a year and on a specific day."

"Well, it's better than nothing," she said. " Come along now dinner is ready!"

(later that night)

Alastor had just finished telling Lucifer his "backstory".

"So you're going to be the Radio Demon."

"Yes, but don't worry. If you ever need me I will be there in a heartbeat. But until then I'm just another overlord. Okay?"

"Very well, but if you ever change your mind you welcome to join the family publicly."

"Goodbye brother, I have some overlords to kill. See you at the next monthly meeting."

"Until then."

"Until then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Everything in Hazbin happens the same. BUT Alastor's true purpose there is to protect Charlie because (she doesn't know this) but he actually loves his bouncy little niece. The next chapter is set directly after Hazbin Hotel!
> 
> Please review!!!  
> BYE!


	3. Jambalaya and lie's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, This is set directly after hazbin hotel. I'm getting rid of the "Stay tuned" stuff cause it doesn't work for my story. Also Alastor and Nifty are gonna have a father-daughter relationship because I want it. So there. :P

Alastor grins widely as the ship explodes, he could feel the other staring at him. (which for some unknown reason was making him uncomfortable.) He decided to distract them but saying loudly.

"Well I'm starved! Who wants some jambalaya?" starting to walk back to the hotel he kept talking.

"My mother once showed me a wonderful recipe for jambalaya. In fact, in nearly killed her, you could say the kick was right out of hell!" he saw Angle blow a kiss at Husker and ignored it, and out of the corner of his eye saw charlie do a little happy dance to Vaggie which made him feel happy but not his normal happy like when he was hunting demons or broadcasting (or both). But a more warm and glowing happiness. It confused him so to take his mind of this he just kept talking.

"Oh, I'm on a roll! Yes sir, this the start of some real changes down here." at his last words he decided to just for the heck of it change the words on the hotel form happy to hazbin. Once inside he turned to Charlie and asked

"My dear, would you mind directing me to your kitchen?" she seemed a bit startled that he was serious about the cooking thing, but she still nodded and said.

"Um yeah, sure. Follow me." Vaggie followed to shooting him suspicious glares the whole time.

" _As if I would ever hurt Charlie."_ he thought resisting the urge to scoff and roll his eyes.

"Nifty darling, would you mind chopping the veggies well I start on the sausage?" Alastor says turning to Niffy. The other two jumped not even have realized she was there.

"Of course sir!" She replied cheerfully. And started darting around the kitchen gathering what she needed. He also set to work making the ingredients the need appear out of thin air. Charlie walked out smiling but Vaggie shot him a wary look as she left. After they left he starts singing a song he had fallen in love with from his time on earth as Nifty and him cooked.

"Hey, hobo man, hey, Dapper Dan

You've both got your style

But brother you're never fully dressed

Without a smile

Your clothes may be beau brummelly

They stand out a mile

But brother you're never fully dressed

Without a smile

Who cares what they're wearing

On main street or Seville row

It's what you wear from ear to ear

And not from head to toe that matters

Hey, hobo man, hey, Dapper Dan

You've both got your style

But brother you're never fully dressed

Without a smile

Your clothes may be beau brummelly

They stand out a mile

But brother you're never fully dressed

Without a smile

Who cares what they're wearing

On main street or Seville row

It's what you wear from ear to ear

And not from head to toe that matters"

As they finish up cooking he calls the others for dinner.

"Pardon me ladies and gentlemen but dinner is ready! If you would be so kind to join me at the table…." After they finished dinner Charlie asked him if he wanted to sleep here.

"I know you used a lot of powers today so you're probably tired"

" _Shit!"_ He had completely forgotten about how mortals powers drain faster, he needs to be more careful.

"Thank you my dear, but I think I have enough strength to make it home." He gives her a reassuring smile.

"I will see you at 8:30 tomorrow. Goodnight!" He says faking some weariness but being careful not to overdo it.

After he gets home he calls Lucifer to make sure he knows that he will be keeping Charlie out of trouble and out of harm's way. As soon as he hangs up he goes to his room to start on ideas for the hotel. After all, he wasn't exactly lying when he said the hotel would be entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? A couple of things
> 
> 1: Lucifer and Alastor would have to use a lot of energy to grow weak from using their powers but mortals (of course) get tired much more quickly. So that means Alastor has to remember not to use too much. (this fact will be important in the future)
> 
> 2: Nifty and Alastor are gonna be close, and Nifty isn't gonna be a stalker. Her backstory for this is she died at 10 years old. She killed her father when he tried to rape her and then killed herself from sadness over what she did. When she arrived in Hell Alastor found her and basically adopted her.
> 
> Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :D


	4. Need to Knows!

Hey guys!

Okay, so this isn't a chapter but more of stuff you need to know for the story. :)

1: The other higher angels' names are Michael, Samuel, John, and Benjamin. They will come up later.

2: Niffy has no interest in boys, she died at age ten.

3: Alastor is still Asexual.

4: There are monthly Overlord meeting with Lucifer. (mostly to see if anyone died)

5: Vox likes to think of himself as Alastor's "arch-enemy" but Alastor just fights with him cause he's bored.

6: The only thing that can kill an angel is a higher angel's weapon. (when an exterminator is killed by a demon they just reappear in heaven.) (Alastor and Lucifer both still have their weapons.)

7: When Alastor and Lucifer went to heaven to talk to the others Alastor did let Lucifer in but he didn't tell the other angels that he was staying in Hell, so they don't know.]

8: Angels rank Majority are underlings/exterminators there are millions of these guys they are half of heavens population. The middle class are well middle angels there are about 1,000 of these guys. Then, of course, there are the higher angels they are very powerful and there were six but y'all know what happened so there are only four left.

Side note: Lucifer and Alastor have actually gotten more powerful from the voodoo and dark magic they practice.

Alright! That's all!


	5. Monthly Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what most of the overlords are like, so DON'T JUDGE ME! *~*
> 
> Also, I have no idea where to make them meet so I am just making a business tower. :P Also, LUCIFER IS A GOOD DAD! HE NEVER CALLED CHARLIE A FAILURE IN THIS CAUSE I SAY SO! SO THERE! He is very protective of his family!
> 
> Here are their names and what they look like.
> 
> 1: Lilith you know who.
> 
> 2: Rosie you know her.
> 
> 3: Valentino
> 
> 4: Velvet The three Vs
> 
> 5: Vox
> 
> 6: Alastor duh
> 
> 7: Lucifer once again duh
> 
> 8: Frederick Von Eldritch I think this guy is Charlie's ex. He wears a black or green coat and has a top hat and glowing green teeth.
> 
> 9: Bethesa Von Eldritch Sorry idk.
> 
> 10: Black Swan the long-fingered lady
> 
> 11: Missi the green snakish hell hound thing.
> 
> 12: Two-Headed owl has no name so we are gonna call him Omari
> 
> 13: Burning skull guy has no name so he's gonna be Fester
> 
> 14: Zestial The guy with the feather in his hat and his collar has a web pattern on it.
> 
> 15: Red Owl dude has no name so he is gonna be Lionel
> 
> OKAY! So those are your Overlords!
> 
> Sorry if I got any names wrong. :-/

Alastor had been at the hotel a month now and was thoroughly enjoying himself. The hotel now had about 15 demons staying there, which might not sound like a lot but compared to just having 1 it was a huge improvement. But Alastor's favorite part had actually been just getting to know his niece. Vaggie was still suspicious of him, but he wasn't bothered by this. She didn't seem to trust anyone other than Charlie.

"Goodmorning Alastor!" Charlie called out to him as he entered the kitchen. "Join us for breakfast?"

"I am afraid I can't today my dear, I have to go to a meeting."

"Really?"

"Not involving the hotel, you forget dear. I may be helping with your hotel but I still have my overlord responsibilities."

"Oh yeah, I forgot my father has those monthly overlord meetings. I really don't know the point of them."

"It's mostly to make sure that none of us are trying to kill him and to see what overlords have been killed and who replaced them." He laughed "You'd be surprised on how many overlords are challenged in just a month."

"Okay," Charlie said not really sure how to reply to that. "What time do you think you will be back."

"Probably in a few hours. Now I really must get going."

"Bye Al!"

And with that, he turned melted into his shadows reappearing right outside the meeting room. He was only the 6th person there, The three Vs as always were sitting together and Lucifer was there. Rosie was also already here so he went over to her.

"Hello my dear! How are you?"

"I'm good Alastor, How are you?"

"Positively wonderful the hotel has gotten 5 more demons since we last spoke." (He had stopped by her shop to get some new gloves and told her about the hotel 2 weeks beforehand.) As they sat and talked the rest of the overlords slowly showed up, the last one to arrive was Fester who apologized for being late upon entering.

"Aright!" Lucifer announced cheerfully. "Before we begin has anyone died and been replaced?" When no one spoke up he then said "Okay! Down to business, 1: I'm sure you have all heard that my daughter has opened a hotel to redeem sinners. You are not to mess with this in any way that could be unhelpful. Understood?" He said looking around the table with a glare. Landing on Alastor a little longer than the rest.

Author's note in the middle of the story :P

Lucifer knows Alastor would never hurt Charlie but remember in the second chapter Alastor told him to treat him like any other overlord.

Everyone quickly nodded not wanting to upset him. "Secondly, I don't think any of you remembered but today is report day. Would anyone like to go first?" Vox actually had remembered so he said

"I can your majesty"

"Very good!" Lucifer said. Looking happy that for once someone actually volunteered to go.

(Several reports later)

"Alright, that's enough for now. The rest of you go next meeting." Lucifer said "You are all dismissed"

Everyone immediately disappeared except Alastor.

"Something wrong?" Lucifer asked.

"Nope! Just wanted to tell you I think Charlie would be happy if you came to see how the hotel is doing. She has made a lot of progress."

"I believe that I'm just worried about when she realizes that heaven won't accept this. You know the others they marked these people as sinners, no matter how hard they work heaven will never accept that they might have been wrong." All the sudden Lucifer looked very tired "I just don't want to see her heartbroken"

"Avoiding her is not the way to do that. She thinks that you think of her as a failure, maybe try talking to her telling her that you think it's a good plan but that heaven will never accept this. And if that doesn't work tell her that you love her and if this doesn't work feel free to come home."

"I might do that" Lucifer said looking thoughtful. "Tell Charlie that I told you I'm coming to check up on her on Friday."

"Alright see you then, and remember be gentle." And with that Alastor disappeared going back to the hotel.

"Oh, hey Al." Charlie greeted him as he walked in "How'd the meeting go?"

"Very well my dear! No one has died and your father told me to tell you he is coming for a visit on Friday."

"REALLY!?" Charlie exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement.

"I need to start getting ready! Thank you for letting me know." She called over her shoulder as she ran off to tell Vaggie. Alastor just shook his head in amusement and walked off to find Niffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> So what do you think?
> 
> The next chapter is kinda obvious "Lucifer coming to the hotel".   
> Hopefully in the next two days! 
> 
> Please review!
> 
> Byeeee!


	6. Father and Daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a little earlier than I said but whatever!

Alastor typically woke up first at the Hazbin Hotel, but this morning as he headed downstairs for coffee at 5 Charlie was already up and moving around busy getting ready for Lucifer who was to arrive at 11. 

“Good morning my dear!” He said with a smile.

“Morning,” she said tiredly

“Darling did you sleep at all last night?” he asked

“Um………….I think so……..wait no that was the night before this…..or was it the night before that.” She answers distractedly 

“Well, this just won’t do!” he said walking over to her “You can hardly visit with his majesty if you about to collapse.”

“NO! I CAN’T SLEEP THERE’S TOO MUCH TO DO!” she said as he grabbed her and started carrying her to her room. “I need to clean... and make tea and…….and……...and.” and with that, she fell asleep still in his arms. 

“What are you doing?!” Vaggie asked as he walked into Charlie and her room.

“Charlie has worn herself out and needs to sleep before the king arrives, but she was refusing so I brought her up here and she fell asleep because she could not force herself to stay awake.” he said, setting Charlie on the bed. 

“Now! You make sure she sleeps and I will finish up her to-do list.”

Vaggie gave him a confused look, shrugged, and said 

“Okay.” Alastor waited until Nifty got up and then the two of them got to work so that by the time Charlie woke up at 10:30 everything was ready. 

“Thank you Al,” she said to him looking around at the spotless hotel.

“Oh don’t thank me my dear, thank Nifty she did the cleaning I just made the food.” Just then there was a knock at the door. 

“Oh! Bet that’s him!!” Charlie ran to the door and almost ripped it open in excitement but controlled herself at the last minute and opened it calmly. Lucifer stood in the doorway in his normal attire. 

“Hello Charlie, How are you?” Charlie who has trying to look calm and professional must have thought fuck it because the next second she’s throwing herself at him and saying 

“Dad!” as she hugs him. Lucifer just gives her a fond smile as she lets go. 

“Come on! I can show you all of the progress I’ve made!” She said excitedly practically bouncing on her feet as she leads him into the hotel. 

“What just happened?” Angel askes (Alastor nearly jumps not have seen him walking up) “I thought that her dad would be an ass-hole with all the panicking she’s been doing.” 

“One my dear I don’t advise insulting the king well he’s still in the same building as you, two Charlie is just nervous because her father warned her that this probably won’t work.” 

“Ohhhhh. So your saying Charlie is just a perfectionist when it comes to dear old dad.” 

“Sure if that’s how you want to take that. Now let’s see where the two royales have gotten to!” 

They found Charlie showing Lucifer the Cafeteria.

“It’s very well made my dear, and I have heard you now have 18 demons staying here.” 

“I KNOW!” she practically shouted in her excitement “Oop sorry just happy.”

“Perfectly fine, honestly this has gone much better than I imagined. I’m proud of you for working so hard on this” 

“Really?” she asked with a look on her face that said this is all she wanted in life.

“Really darling.”

After went to Charlie’s office and had a quiet talk.

“Charlie dear there is something you need to know.”

“I know you think this won’t work.”

“Yes but not for the reason you think.”

“Oh?”

“I think that this would work if it was just Hell that wasn’t cooperating but remember who kills millions of us once a year. These exterminators are actually angels, I know it’s easy to forget that but they are. This is a beautiful thing you’re doing and who knows it might just work. But if it doesn’t I want you to know that I still love you and you will always  **ALWAYS** have a home with me.” Charlie was now crying.

“Shit, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you. Please forgive me, darling?”

“It-It’s not that Dad I just thought that you would hate me for this and I was afraid that I was doing the wrong thing and….and…” She was now crying so much she couldn’t talk but instead just let Lucifer pull her into a hug and let her cry herself out before saying.

“Charlie I will  **never** stop loving you.”

They sat together for about another hour before Lucifer had to get back to work.

“Bye Charlie I will visit in a couple of weeks!”

“Bye Dad!”

After he had left Charlie went to bed to catch up on sleep looking happier than she had in the whole time Alastor had been here.

( **Later that night** ) 

Alastor was just catching up on some paperwork when Lucifer called him.

“Hello?”

“Hey, how is she?”

“She is sleeping at the monument but after you left I could tell that whatever you two talked about helped, she seemed relaxed and like nothing could put her down.” A relieved sigh came over the phone

“Good, I was worried about her.”

“Well, if that’s all then I really much finish this paperwork.”

“Okay, bye.”

“Bye.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think?   
> I am tired of Lucifer being an ass-hole dad so I fixed him. :)  
> Please leave a comment!   
> Byeeeeeeeeeeee


	7. I'm pausing this for multiple reasons.

Hi, So um like I really want to keep this going but I haven't slept in 5 days there is some serious shit going on in my family and I still have writer's block.  
I will be back eventually but I don't think it will be soon.  
I'm really sorry guys I'm trying.


End file.
